


marble countertop

by jadlz



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadlz/pseuds/jadlz
Summary: mark and damien find new places to get handsy





	marble countertop

It was a dumb idea. It always was, but this time- miraculously- it was worse.

 

“Come on, man. We haven't done anything in a while since your sister blew her shit. What’s the worst that could happen?” It was the phrase that always came before the worst thing, but Damien knew how to push his buttons. He spoke, slow, sweet, and took Mark’s hands in his owns. Even his gaze stirred something in Mark’s gut, with his lidded eyes and dark, thick lashes.

 

“So many things. God, so, so many things,” yet even as Mark said this, he took Damien by the wrist and tugged him along inside the bathroom.

 

Before many more words could be exchanged, the door swung shut behind them and Damien was pressed up against it. Mark tilted his head down to reach Damien’s neck but quickly changed course when he felt hands tugging at his hair to pull him up towards his mouth.

 

Damien was rightfully worked up, after all of Mark’s teasing throughout the day, so it didn’t come as a surprise to him when the kiss started sloppy and only got worse. Both their mouths kind of hung open, connected but only grazing past their tongues stuck together. Their teeth clacked unceremoniously and Damien chuckled into the kiss.

 

Mark gripped Damien by the hips and lifted him, albeit struggling slightly under the weight of another full-grown man, and set him down softly on top of the sink counter.

 

“Fuck, dude, I’m never gonna get over how hot that is,” Damien groaned and let his arms fall loosely over Mark’s shoulders as he sank to his knees. Mark stifled a laugh into the cheap, pre-distressed jeans in front of him before pressing a chaste kiss to his knee.

 

Damien easily complied and lifted his hips from the marble countertop as soon as Mark reached for his waistband, pulling down his baggy jeans and boxers in one fluid motion. The older man felt pretty damn smooth, but there was only so much you could say with your  ~~_ impatient _ ~~ horny boyfriend’s crotch in your face.

 

It took a bit of maneuvering to find a comfortable position with Damien’s clothes still stuck around his ankles, but eventually, Mark was crouching between his knees with heels digging into his shoulder blades. Steadying himself, he wraps his fingers into the pliant muscle of Damien’s thighs and licks a long stripe upwards, earning a soft curse from above him. He had eaten Damien out before- quite often, in fact- but this was the first time they had done much of anything in public. The restroom was cramped, really only meant for entertaining the single stall, but it made the entire event feel dangerous, and they had both had a knack for danger. 

 

The younger man was already soaking wet by the time Mark was able to drag his tongue across his clit, and it was clear he was too worked up to last very long, considering the way his thighs convulsed under Mark’s touch. Damien’s heels pushed farther into Mark’s back, holding him flush as he ate him out with vigor.

 

Mark circled his tongue a few more times before plunging inside him, then wrapping his arm further around Damien’s thigh so his thumb could take the place of where his mouth had been prior, swirling in spirals around his clit. He spared a glance upwards and found Damien with a flushed face, lip caught between his teeth and breathing heavily to conceal noises. His hips were twitching and he buried his hands into Mark’s hair as he continued. Damien tightened his grip and nearly began humping his face, cum smearing down Mark’s chin. Mark groaned at the mere  _ idea  _ of being used and had to dig his fingers into Damien’s thighs to stop from touching himself.

 

“Shit- Come on. I’m close, keep going. Shit.”

 

And, being the amazing boyfriend and people-pleaser he was, Mark immediately obliged. He alternated diving his flat tongue inside and dragging it out, pointed across his skin and clit. Creeping slowly down, he slid his thumb in alongside his tongue and Damien all but  _ screams, _ throwing his head back and groaning pornographically through his teeth. It doesn’t take long after that for Damien to drop his head and tremble, whining as he came over the counter and into Mark’s mouth.

 

Mark caught a glance of himself in the mirror as he disentangled himself from Damien’s legs and stood up. His hair was tangled and frizzy up top, and his entire lower face was slick in a way that was, honestly, kind of gross without a cunt in his mouth. Damien grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close into a sweaty kiss, tongue curling around Mark’s own to taste himself.  _ Fuck, that was hot. _

 

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Damien’s, now slumped back against the mirror. “Ready?”

 

“ _ Please.” _

 

Mark breathed out a soft laugh and stepped away. He made quick work of ridding himself of his pants and boxers, already slightly dampened from pre. Damien smirked at him as he moved back forwards.

 

“Does going down on me really get you that worked up?” He spoke just above a whisper, now afraid of being caught despite being extremely loud moments ago. Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Damien forward by his ass, just hovering on the edge of the counter. He was right, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a response.

 

“I think the cashier’s probably getting suspicious.”

 

“I’m not stoppin’ you.”

 

Damien slid his arms around Mark’s neck and buried his fingers in the hair at his neck. Mark bit back a smile as he slowly thrust against him, slicking himself up before slowly pushing in. Damien was still soaking and  _ hot _ and Mark thought, not for the first time, that Damien was some kind of sex  _ god. _ He wasn’t doing much more than taking it but it required a good portion of Mark’s willpower to not come on the spot anyway.

 

The unfiltered rawness of the situation began to sink in as he pushed forward all the way and felt the heat pulse through him. Someone whines long and slow, but Mark would swear to his grave it wasn’t him. Damien crosses his ankles behind Mark’s back and pushes him forward farther with a sudden gasp and his eyes shoot open.

 

Sex with Damien always felt like a competition, each party fighting for the upper hand. Luckily, Mark always loved a challenge. He began to thrust faster, naturally increasing the pace till he was digging small crescents into Damien’s hips and swallowing down grunts against his collar.

 

Damien tried to muffle his whines into Mark’s hair as he grappled for purchase against Mark’s back, leaving red welts underneath his shirt. Mark fucks harder, spurred on by Damien’s reactions, and it leaves them both shaking with need. The smaller man begins to meet Mark’s thrusts, dropping down what little bit he can and coughing out choked sobs from overstimulation.

 

“Mark- fuck,  _ please.”  _ He couldn’t tell what he was begging for, but he needed  _ something _ because the friction was good, being filled was  _ great _ , but it was enough to push him right to the brink then pull him right back. The heat coiling in his stomach almost  _ hurt _ and he just needed a  _ little more. _

 

When Mark reached between his legs to rub him off in time with his thrusts, Damien almost collapsed and had to bite down against his shirt to keep his voice down. It wasn’t long before his thighs were quivering and he came onto the counter once again. 

 


End file.
